Christmas Day Five
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**One Night**

 **One night on Christmas Vacation, Bella allows passion to take precedence. Lemon. Rated M.**

"Bella! Stop drinking. You're going to vomit."

"I'm fffinnneeee. It'sss a partyyyy Alice."

"You're drunk."

"Leave me alone. I'm having ffffunnnn…"

"Hey Bella! That guys staring at you. He's so hot."

Spinning around, Bella stared across the club, trying to find who her friend was pointing at.

"Where?"

"By the bar, with red hair."

"Urgh, he is hot. I want me a piece of him."

"Rose, stop encouraging her. We're supposed to be looking after her."

"Let her have some fun. Plus we're always telling her to have sex. We'll watch them all night, and if she goes off with him, we'll follow."

"Fine."

Grabbing Bella's hand, Alice began to pull her off the dance floor and through the crowd. Rose followed behind before running in front to the bar. Standing next to the handsome man, she ordered another drink for herself and Alice, not getting Bella one. Alice pushed Bella forwards, causing her to stumble into the man. He caught her with one hand, lifting her up and steadying her on her feet.

"My friend thinks you're hot."

"What do you think?"

"You. Are. Sexy. I want to dance withhhh you."

"Sure."

He pulled her back towards the dance floor, wedging themselves into the crowd. She slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Swaying her hips back and forth, she threw her head back. Pressing his hips into hers, he let her feel his erection. She groaned and turned around. Pushing her ass into his cock, she ground her ass back into it. He held her hips and began thrusting against her in time with the music. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her neck.

"You remind me of someone."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. You look like her."

"You look like someone I know. But much sexier. I bet you look better naked."

"I can already see most of you. Your dress does nothing to cover your body."

His eyes were staring down the front of her dress at her blue lace bra.

"Move your hands lower."

He slid his hands down her hips and onto her thighs. The tips of his fingers lifted her dress and she moaned.

"I'm staying in the Sheraton hotel around the block. Why don't we go back to my room, so I can fuck you senseless?"

Grinning, she grabbed his wrist and stumbled towards the exit. As she wasn't able to stand up straight for long, he wrapped his arm around her side and half carried her out of the club. Alice and Rose followed, wanting to keep an eye on their friend. But the man called for a cab and pulled Bella into the back of it. After giving the hotel name, he grabbed Bella's hips and yanked her onto his lap.

Kissing aggressively, she moaned loudly. He rolled her hips over his, stimulating his cock in his pants. In just a few minutes, the cab pulled up outside the five-star hotel. He threw money at the driver before dragging Bella inside and into the elevator. She pulled him up against her, bringing his lips back to hers.

When the elevator pinged, and the doors opened, he lifted her thighs around his waist and carried her along the hallway. As soon as he got the door open, her fingers began fiddling with his belt buckle. Placing her down, he ripped her dress over her head and threw it to the floor.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

Crashing his lips to hers, his hands slid around her stomach and onto her back. Lifting her up, he threw her onto the bed. She watched him undo his belt and push his pants to his feet. Only when he was wearing his boxers did he climb onto the bed between her legs. Kissing her again, he thrust against her core.

His hands wound around her back and unclipped her bralette. Ripping it from her body, his cold hand cupped her breast, causing her to moan. Her fingers gripped his hair and she lifted her legs around his hips. He pushed his boxers off his ass, shifted her panties to the side and thrust himself deep inside of her.

Throwing her head back, she screamed in pleasure. He was so big and filled her perfectly. Leaning further over her, he kissed her again and continuously pounded into her. Her nails dug into the back of his head, her thighs tensing around him. She could hardly breathe as he moved her lips with his. Both his hands palmed her breast roughly, stimulating her body.

Not being able to hold back, she released quickly. He dropped her legs and pulled out of her. Throwing her onto her front, he removed his boxers from his legs. She climbed onto her hands and knees, pushing her ass back into his crotch. Dragging her panties from her ass, he sharply thrust back into her.

"You feel so good wrapped around my cock."

"You're so big."

Leaning his chest into her back, one of his hands grabbed her hanging tit, the other slid down her middle and onto her clit. She screamed loudly, her head hanging forwards heavily. Grunting, he pounded into her, wanting nothing more than to get his own release. His skin slapped against her ass, building him up faster and faster. Rubbing her clit, with two fingers, back and forth, he pushed her to her release again. Her cum soaked him, causing his cock to quiver before squirting his cum deep inside of her.

When he pulled out of her, she collapsed to the bed, passing out. He lay beside her and within minutes had also passed out.

The next morning, waking with a pounding headache, Bella sat up slowly and took in her surroundings. Her eyes opened wide and she scrambled to the edge of the bed, only to fall out. Dressing as quickly as she could, she went running from the room, her phone pressed to her ear.

"Rose, Rose can you come pick me up? I've made a mistake."

 _A Week Later_

A week later, Bella was nervously walking the halls of Forks High School. She was anxious, needing to get the day over with as quickly as possible. Walking to her first lesson, she tried to act her usual preppy self, but was paranoid, constantly looking over her shoulder.

By the time she got to her last class, she was exhausted. Trying to sneak into the classroom behind a group of classmates, she slid into her seat in the middle of the room. Once everyone was sitting, she looked up as Mr Cullen began his lesson. Their eyes met, and both looked away quickly.

She sat in silence, not answering the questions asked out to the class. Her eyes remained on her desk from that point on, refusing to look up. When the final bell rang, she quickly gathered her belongings and ran from the room. Instead of going to her locker, she ran straight to her truck and drove home.

The next morning she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and so stayed home. But the sitting around made her more anxious. Driving into school at lunch time, she sat in her truck for a while. By the time it came to the last lesson, she'd calmed herself down a little.

"Bella, can I speak to you a minute?"

She'd tried to pack her bag quickly and get out, but she sat herself back down, shrinking into herself. Once everyone had left the classroom, Mr Cullen closed the door and sat back behind his desk.

"I assume you remember what happened?"

"It was a mistake. I don't normally get that drunk."

"Neither do I."

An awkward silence filled the room, neither being able to look at the other. The silence continued for a few minutes, Bella playing with the end of her sleeve.

"You understand that it cannot happen again."

"Yes. Whatever it was that I said, I didn't mean it. I was drunk and…"

"No one can know. We'd both get in a lot of trouble."

"I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"It would be best if we pretend like nothing happened. You're just my fifth period student. And I'm just your teacher. Nothing else."

"I can do that."

"I'm not doing this to be rude, Bella. You're a very beautiful young woman, but what happened between us, it wasn't right. We never should have been in the same club, and we certainly never should have ended up in the same bed."

"I just, I want you to know that I don't do that sort of stuff normally. I've never hooked up with any random guy before. My friend, Alice, she was there that night, she likes to have a good time, and normally I'm the one that's the soberest. But I was on vacation. I just wanted to have a good time."

"I know Bella. You've always been very sensible. I know I can't stop you from drinking, but I want you to be more careful next time. You didn't recognise me. I could have been anyone. I could have hurt you and you wouldn't have been able to do anything until it was too late."

"I'll be careful. Trust me, I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Good. I think we've uhh, cleared everything up now. Why don't you go home now? We shouldn't be seen alone together from now on."

Lifting her bag onto her shoulder, she stood up from her desk. Walking over to his desk, she placed her hand onto it.

"I just want to say, it was a mistake, but I don't regret it."

She walked over to the door and opened it. Looking over her shoulder at him once more, she gave him a small smile before leaving.

The next two weeks passed quickly with Bella watching her teacher from her desk. She couldn't forget about what happened between them, every night she dreamt about her sexy teacher and what he could do to her. He did the same. Dreaming about his beautiful student, he knew he could only ever dream about what he could do to her. But he wanted her again. He wanted to sprawl her over his desk and pound into her.

Bella and Mr Cullen hardly saw each other outside of his class, they avoided each other as much as possible. But on the one day she didn't have English, they passed each other in the halls. Their eyes met, and she bit on her bottom lip. He turned to her, stopping.

"Come to my classroom at lunch time, Bella. We need to discuss the English assignment you did over the vacation."

She couldn't help but squirm, her core clenching.

"Yes Sir."

He tipped his head to her friends before continuing on.

"What English assignment? I don't remember Mr Cullen setting one over vacation."

"It was just some extra credit stuff. He wasn't even expecting me to do it. He must just have some notes for me."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, I'd rather go alone. It wasn't my best paper and he's probably failed me for it."

"Please, you've never got an F. But fine, I get it. You just want to be alone with Mr Hottie."

"So what if I do, Jess, nothing could ever happen."

"Who says? My cousin told me that one of her friends hooked up with their Professor."

"Really? Did anyone find out?"

"No, I don't think so. So… if you wanted too, I'm sure you could seduce Mr Cullen. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"And how does he look at me, Jess?"

"Like he's ready to throw you over his desk and fuck you hard."

The idea made her panties dampen, but she shook her head.

"You are imagining things, Jess. He's our teacher."

"Whatever. Don't blame me if you miss your chance."

The bell rang for their next period, causing the two to split up. Bella sat nervously, waiting for lunch to begin. She hadn't talked to Mr Cullen about what they'd done since the initial conversation. They'd both been very careful not to be seen alone. She was scared by what he wanted to talk to her about.

Making her way to the English block, she was sucking on the inside of her cheek. With a book clutched in her arms, she lifted her hand and knocked lightly on the open door. He looked up to her and quickly moved over and closed the door behind her. Turning back to her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to his desk. Lifting her onto it, he held her legs open and rubbed his crotch against her.

In shock, she sat still. He stilled between her legs, just letting himself feel her hot centre through her jeans.

"I can't keep away from you Bella. I've tried. I swear I have. But I need you."

"We can't do this here. Someone could walk in the door."

"But you want to?"

"Yes. I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Placing her book to the side and dropping her bag from her shoulder, she lay her hands on his chest.

"I can't pretend like that night didn't happen. It did. And I really enjoyed it. I told you that you reminded me of someone I knew, I was talking about you. I've had a crush on you for years. As I grew into myself, I started having wet dreams about you. You're my sexy English teacher. It felt so sensual masturbating to the recording of your voice I made."

"You recorded me? Doing what?"

"Reading in class. Your voice, it makes me wet."

His hands slid over her thighs and onto her hips underneath her t-shirt. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine, making her moan.

"Maybe I should read to you alone sometime then?"

"I'd like that. But you have to promise you'll only read to me. The other girls, they all have crushes on you too. I know that Jess is especially keen on the idea of you spanking her over your desk as you fuck her hard."

"That's something I'd only want to do to you, Bella."

He slapped the top of her ass, listening to her groan. Her legs tightened around his hips and she moved her hands down his chest.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to meet in secret. You'll have to lie to everyone. No one can know what we're doing, especially your friends."

"I won't tell anyone."

His hands slid higher, cupping her breasts and squeezing them roughly. She leaned her head back, puffing her chest out, and gasping in pleasure.

"I want to meet tonight?"

"I do too. That's why I booked a room at the old motel south on route 52, under my mother's maiden name. Masen. No one can see you leave town. And wear a hat when you're at the motel. If they have cameras it will block your face."

Smiling up at him, she slipped the tips of her fingers into his pants. He shivered, his cock straining against his boxers.

"You should go. Your friends will start to wonder what's taking so long."

"Do something for me first? One thing before I go."

"What?"

Pushing him backwards, she hopped off the desk and turned around. She leaned on her hands and wiggled her ass.

"Spank me."

He groaned loudly, both his hands grabbing her ass. He thrust himself against her once before he pulled his hand back and slapped her. She groaned, holding still as a pulse shot through her body from her ass.

"That felt so good."

"You have no idea."

Closing her eyes, she leaned herself back into his chest. He ducked his head, bringing his lips to her ear.

"There are so many things I've dreamt about doing to you."

She groaned, imagining the things he could do to her.

"Do it tonight. Teach me everything you know about pleasuring a woman, Mr Cullen."

"Oh, I will Bella. You will be my dirty little secret. Now go before I have to punish you."

"What if I want you to punish me?"

"You'll just have to wait for tonight. I'll punish you for every time you've turned up late and talked when you were supposed to be working. And I haven't forgotten about the times you wore those short dresses and opened your legs under your desk. I understand now. You were trying to get my attention. Well you have it now. And I loved every glance I stole up your skirt."

She gasped, his hand having slipped into the front of her pants and his finger running around her clit. He grabbed his hand back, causing her to moan loudly.

"Go."

Grabbing her bag and book, she ran from the room.


End file.
